tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gospel According to Alisdair
This gospel demonstrates the merciful forbearance shown by St. Thorric, even to the most base and depraved, and shows the extent of his boundless forgiveness Chapter 1 Well I'm cursed. Ever since the shop burnt down two years ago, I've been out of luck. To keep it short, the dammed boat sank in a storm. That god dammed boat was supposed to give me a new fucking start and now I'm stuck on this island, which as I'm learning only gets worse and worse as every hour passes. Despite bringing a large crew it seems I'm one of the only survivors. Besides me there are 4 others, and I suppose those fucking cowardly officers who all took that drunken woman's portal to safety. "Well send a rescue" they said, bullshit they will. Why the hell did all the officers go then huh? Couldn't of left one guy to keep order, no they had no intention of dying with us and screwed all of us. That dammed feather they gave the Grippli is our only hope, and well need to build something sustainable if were to send it off, else I doubt those bastards back in Kingpsport will spend a recovering us. No point to bring it up though. We met some other castaways from a previous expedition by a rival company, and more then a couple of them are.... (Looks over at Dane, who is crying loudly in his hut as people try to dismantle it) fragile..... For now I'll try and keep it togethor, no point whining and we have a lot of work to do if were going to survive. The survivors of the Nudebranch Theres the dwarf, seems normal enough, but every now and then I notice him staring out at the bay and getting startled by things he claims to see in the water. No idea what the hell he thinks he's seeing but I'm certain there ain't nothing there. That's not to discredit him though, little guy saved my ass from those crabs and I wont soon forget it. If he wants to see faces in the water, be my guest. Besides the dwarf there is also the Grippli, Sheik'Tah is her name I think. If I'll be honest, she's kind of creepy, barely reaches my knee in height and seems to have her weight in cannabis and god knows what else. She also saved my ass during the fight, jabbed me with some dart of hers, not sure what it did to me but I was out cold with a crab going brain digging in my nose and it woke me the fuck up fast. She's going to need more of those things if were staying alive on this rock. The lizardman's a god dammed beast, watched him go swimming this afternoon for some supplies at the ship. The guy out swam a god dammed stingray and chipped a tooth going after crabs. Big crabs, like brain eating crabs. Not sure how we'd get that stuff off the wreck without him, but I sure wasn't volunteering to go swim with the stingrays. Lastly is Diego the rat of the fountain. I'd overheard him mention his tragic past and remembered seeing what he called the Screeching Throng. Not sure why a rat would run off a pier, but those little fuckers must have been inbreeding for centuries to get that bad. Has a fascination for maps which I suppose is useful, wont be great these first few months, but down the line I'm sure it'll come in handy. Seems decent enough though, but only time will tell. ' ' Chapter 2 ' ' Food's getting low and what with the date rations being confiscated purely for Dane I've been roaming around most of my free time in search of random food stuffs to make up for it. Needless to say I have made next to no success. As I watched the frog woman's flock I wondered why we couldn't eat grass like them and when no one was watching, crouched and took a tuft in my hand. I quickly learned it was because of the taste and spat the green plant matter out before anyone could notice. ' ' One of the largest activities I and the others have undertaken is the exploration of the surrounding territory. We found a ruin, or a cave really, with a runic tablet in it. Cant eat it so not much good for now, but maybe a person wiser then us will show up and reveal its a treasure map or maybe food if prepared in the right way. On one of our expeditions we got attacked by something, the Dwarf said it was a cat, a puma or something, but I never saw it, I'd fallen asleep, but who ever knows with that Dwarf he sees faces in his morning rations and a person in every cloud formation. We were later attacked again the following day after one of us fell asleep on watch, the Coffee Rat and Sheffuu got beaten up pretty bad, no clue how they slept through their beatings but they did. Next morning we found a trail leading off, seemed like it had been crabs from the water. ' ' Upon our return to camp things went smoothly, we handled the dragon flies, and I realized not the trust that Clade guy. Coffee rat and I went to speak with him and Hadley at the new encampment, only to have him retreat behind his hut the moment we arrived. Speaking nonchalantly as if his actions were the norm, the man shouted at us from behind his hut, retreating around the corner whenever we got near, as if afraid wed realize he was hiding something the moment we caught sight of him and not be alerted the moment he ran from us. The Coffee Rat and I spoke of him on our way back, he seems to distrust Hadley as well, though she seems alright, her strange lack of concern for Clade's odd behavior speaks against her though, she must either be the most oblivious of shipwreck mates, or in on whatever he is hiding. A time will come for this mystery, but for now food is the priority. Come to think should Clade prove difficult the food crisis may solve itself. Alasdair thinks gloomily of his time on the Comapo Island, shipwrecked alongside the crew of the Gremlin and desperate for food. He shakes himself out of the daydream as Sheik'tah approaches to feed her animals. After meeting with Clade we returned to camp and in the night fought off a pack of wicked crabs, the little devils proved a challenge at first, but now our party has grown accustomed to fighting them and the threat is no longer as dire. We also took to battle against the dragonflies at the pond, making quick work of them and gaining a valuable pool of drinking water, which the Dwarf soon tainted with his foul bodily grime and fluid, bathing in it and filling the water with soap and filth. ' ' We journeyed south later in the weeks, uncovering little beyond a triumvirate of dragonflies, they are deadly, but becoming predictable. Ranged attacks seem to cause them serious damage, but unluckily only a few of us brought equipment for that and we are limited to primitive slings. They are capable of a single ranged attack, of various types, which cause them to hover out of reach in and attempt to recharge. All the same they are becoming less deadly a threat and beyond food shortages, life is getting better. Undead or something akin to them live in the south, this land seems ill, but I hope I am wrong, can undead be sentient and friendly? If so this may be good, but my gut is telling me this land is bad and we must pass it fast to not draw their attention. ' ' Chapter 3 ' ' This island is terrible. Never in my life have i found such a large island, with so little of use. In the south we stumbled across a number of horrors from the imaginations of a monster. Six legged monkeys I have named Ant Monkeys, Giant slugs, bats as large as Thoric and a wasteland destroyed by the scourge of ants. Beyond these a forest lies, but it is no safer and only the odd tree makes the land worthy of note. In the north the crabs were the dominant creatures, attacking us every night in an attempt to harvest our supple meat. we were able to fend them off, if only barely, but may have stumbled across their weakness. They are cannibals. Angered by the toil the crabs inflicted upon us, we mutilated their little bodies, scattering their remains across the white sand of the beach. That night I watched as their kin came forth from the surf and ate their dead. In the future we can leave crab out and prevent attacks. Down south we began building a hut for Sheffuu and myself on our logging expeditions. Being the only location of wood we can harvest, a hut will allow us to dwell there for days and gather larger supplies. We ran out of food a few days ago, but luckily that frog woman had brought with her a herd of beasts for which we have slaughtered. Now with renewed food stocks we can continue to wander the island in search of anything of note. During the massacre I watched as Sheffuu pursued and savaged a goat. Oddly when the other goats bleated in terror and ran, this goat stood defiant spitting at Sheffuu as he descended upon it. He took no notice, however, and the goat met its maker moments later. With our new supplies we have found new hope, the north remains largely un explored and with any luck something of note will be found in the north. If not, there is little hope surviving once our food runs out. Chapter 4 ' ' Bad things have happened. Never have I felt such a strange connection to the world around me as these last few weeks. As we traveled north once more, the party and I at last found a source of food. Coming over the hillside and seeing the wild rice growing was wondrous to us all, but to me most of all. I could hardly control myself, and I know not why. Those plants were our survival, but the things that ran through my mind then and there no words can describe. One of the Rice paddies near us blew in the wind, and I felt the hair on my neck stand high. Shaking these off I did my best to suppress them, but as the party went further in to explore the rice, I struggled to hide it and nervously followed. Closing my eyes I ignored them, but the sound of the wind running through the paddies drove me mad. When we finally departed I broke down inside my mind. What was wrong with me, why was I having these strange feelings about the plants around me. As we traveled onward, we came across a cave and spent days staying there as a storm raged above. I spent this time reflecting upon the urges that plagued my mind. One of those nights as I stood guard over our group as they slept, I began to drift off, and as I did, the sound of a whisper entered my mind. Exposed above me roots hung down from the ceiling, reaching up and tugging on the rough dirt covered root, a shiver ran down my spine. As I felt its hard surface I swore it spoke to me, begging me to touch it more. Frightened I ran, running no where, running in fear, the sound of the root begging for more flooded out by the beating of waves and my heart. As my breath fell short and I took account of my surroundings I realized I had ran to the waters edge, and just as I turned to return to camp, the feeling of a claw grabbing at my leg took hold. Screaming in alarm and still aroused by the root, ran back to camp, seeing the pale outline of a crab emerging from a tidal pool. It failed to pursue me, however, and I escaped with only a bruise. Eyeing the root carefully, I heard nothing as I re entered the cave, and none had stirred since I left. Watching it, wanting it, I sat by the cave wall, waiting for my watch to end. We traveled west after that, braving rough and untold ground. These lands were hard, and thick leafless foliage of wiry black bush covered the rocky landscape. As we traversed under its clawing embrace, the feeling of each branch running across my body brought me to my edge. Desperate for more, I allowed myself to fall into the brush, acting surprised as each branch clawed across my flesh. Holding a hand out to me, Thoric asked if I was alright, "Perfect" was all I could whisper. That night as the others slept and I kept guard. My urges grew bolder. Sleep deprived and exhausted I faded in and out of a lucid dream I will only say involved a particularly nice Oak tree. ' ' Awaking hours later I was launched forward into the mud. A kick to my bare ass. Struggling and crying in alarm, I turned in horror to see everyone staring at me. My pants laying strewn in the mud I had done unspeakable things to a tuft of grass in my sleep and never awoke to recover my dignity. Now pants-less and exposed with all eyes upon me I panicked, blaming Diego for my sins. Hiding the soiled grass tuft under myself, I prevented anyone from seeing my stain upon it and salvaged that much, but I doubt any truly believed Diego of being guilty. I fear they may know my depravities. Desperate to remove their fears of me, I attempted to remove Diego's pants. Believing that should I prank him like I claimed he pranked me, my story would become more believable. I would fail, however, and as I pulled his trousers down around his knees he awoke, kicking me into the brush, once again to my pleasure. I felt myself grow hard in my pants, the feeling of wet grass running across my skin. As I rose and Diego awoke the others, I realized my erection was plainly visible to all. Accusing me of trying to have my way with him, all now see me as a depraved monster. Days later as we returned to the rice fields once more, much to my excitement. I would once more cave to my inner urges. As the others slept I would, in a weakened tired state, lay myself against a tree and relieve myself. The sound of the tree begging me, wanting to feel my touch on its hard bark, driving my mind wild with depraved images. As my effort reached its climax and the branches creaked above me, I faded into a blissful sleep, embraced by the roots of the tree. I would awake the next morning, my branch and acorns exposed to all once more. Angered and disgusted by my behavior, they do not trust me anymore, and all sleep with one eye open. Seeing me as a depraved freak. I attempted to blame Diego once more, but once more my accusations fell on deaf ears. Where once Thoric would help me from my falls into the brush he now watches cautiously, afraid I shall do some depraved act in sight of all. None sleep near me and when I awaken in the morning my sleeping roll has been dragged out of camp and into the bushes. Little do they know of my enjoyment of this and the pleasure it brings me. When we returned to camp, I once more attempted to remove their fears of me. Asking Diego to speak privately, I reminded him off our encounter with Clayde. While thoughts of plants filled my every thought, the mystery of his frequent outings still puzzled me. Suggesting the rat man follow Clayde out that night, I assumed he would refuse to do so, figuring that my ignorance of the previous event would make it go away. As the others rested that evening, I skulked off, eager to try the grass once more. where before it had tasted foul and disgusting it now brought me great pleasure. The grass still tasted terrible, but the knowledge of it inside me was pleasing. As I sat against a palm tree, fondling a nearby coconut, I spotted Clayde prowling off into the brush. Watching carefully, I realized then that Diego was not in pursuit, and had in fact remained inside Danes Hut. Resting the task upon my own shoulders, I rose, softly letting the coconut rest upon the sand for later. I soon realized that in my state such a ordeal was in no way possible. Stepping a few feet into the forest, my legs grew weak and I began flailing at the brush in a desperate attempt for release. Free and hidden from camp, I was on the brink of total ecstasy when the touch of a hand upon my leg sent shock waves up my body. Yelping in surprise and joy as I imagined whatever plant said hand belonged to I jumped forward, crashing through the bush nearby and off the edge of the cliff. As I landed flat on my stomach in the surf. The feeling of soaked green seaweed consumed me. Its salty flavor filling my mouth as it wrapped around my flailing body. Swimming to shore I felt it cling to my body. Peeling it from myself, I once more found great pleasure. Leaving it used and discarded upon the sandy beach I lay in it for a short while, before struggling back to camp. I climbed the cliff, though it took great willpower. I feared the sounds I might make traversing the forest once more. Later I would hear from Sheik'Tah that Clayde had turned into a wild beast, and conversed with ocelots in the night. She mentioned he might be a druid, and this now leaves me with more questions than answers Chapter 5 ' ' I seem to have come to control my inner urges. I no longer run for the bushes in the night, running nude through the trees in search of grass tufts to stain and trees to mark my own. Instead it seems my libido has calmed and now that every tree and plant within ten miles knows of my depravities I rest at ease. In other news we have since come to the conclusion of Clade's mystery. As I prowled the underbrush of the jungle near camp, I spotted him hiding, injured from a ocelot attack a day prior. Retrieving Thoric and Sheffu from camp, the three of us approached him cautiously, and as he took notice of me, the lunatic came at me like a wild man. In that moment, I knew truly that he intended to devour me. Images of me bound filled my mind, roasting upon a fire, apple in my mouth and oil and spices lathered across my supple bare flesh. This was not a fate I desired, and naturally I called for Thoric, who's arrival stemmed the mad man. Our encounter climaxed with my pike impaling Clade against the hill side. His flesh parting like butter to slam him up against the stone. He gave up right away and despite Sheffu's insistence that we end him then and there we instead summoned Sheik'tah, who arrived in time instruct us on how to transport him back to camp. Carrying Clade, still wrapped around my lengthy pike, we returned to camp to everyone's surprise. As we showed him to Dane and asked him to assist in mending Clade's injuries, we braced Clade against the door frame and I tore the hard wood from his back, letting him fall before the frog shaman who shoved her entire arm into the still bloody hole. Once awake, Clade showed no memory of our time together or the penetration of my pike in him. We would learn from him then that he was a skin changer, and that despite his mystique, he is in reality a simple ass hole. Accusing us of being abusive and I think sexual predators, he was berated by the frog shaman for his rudeness and left to his own in camp. I was disappointed by Clade not being a druid, but in my sadness as I tarnished the good name of coconuts across the island, I recalled Weston's Druidic bloodline. I dont really like the man, as he seems a bit of an ass, but none the less I hope to become a druid so gaining his support may be of use. As a result I gave him a coconut from a few days ago, even punctured a hole in it for him. I hope he enjoys it. I know I did. Chapter 6 I am deathly ill. I think someone poisoned my saw dust. Everyone has decided to let me rest before we set out again and have taken refuge in this dark little cave. Thoric is happy enough though. I am a druid now, though, I destroyed my leshy the moment it came to me. It will likely be a long time before I can earn a new one, but it was well worth it. Until then I will have to get by on the foliage around me. It has been a few days, I am not getting better. I wish there was some green in this cave, it might make me healthier. It hurts to talk, but I can write. I don't think I will survive. I told Thoric that if I die here, he needs to build me a great tomb here. A mausoleum! I cannot get out of bed, Sheikt'Tah keeps prodding me and everyone is asking me to bless them with my druidic powers. I am too weak to refuse and they are stealing my life's essence. I see them over in the shadows of the cave talking about me, they want my saw dust, the powers it has. It made me the leshy and it will heal me. I can see it just over there on the rocks. Who moved it? It must have been the dwarf, he wants it for himself. I fell from my hammock last night and could not get up. The others did not notice until morning, at least that is what they said. I was reaching for the bag of dust over on the rock and tumbled out of the hammock onto the rocky floor. I failed to get the saw dust. Thoric came to look at me today. I could not speak, but with what energy I could muster I pulled out the rotting foliage of the leshy, its stinking plant smell filling the cave. Thoric took it from me. Perhaps he will eat it, thinking it stir fry, the thought of this brings humor to my sickly heart. I feel better today, maybe I will be well again. I am going to take a nap and ask Sheik'Tah if I am better later. Category:World Category:Religion Category:St Thorric